Dangerous Negotiation
by animegamer89
Summary: He won his people land, but the Dalish have not forgotten human treachery. It is up to him and one keeper to show them there is nothing to fear. First DA fanfic. Rated T to be safe, but it may go up to M later. Mostly rewritten: see ch.4 for details.
1. A Gathering of the Clans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age Origins, Awakening, Dragon Age II or any of the DLC. All that stuff belongs to EA, BioWare, and their kickass writers.**

Chapter 1: A Gathering of Clans

In the northern edges of the Brecillian Forest, herds of halla grazed in the shadows of the ancient trees, aravels were arranged in a circular fashion, the air was filled with the sounds of the common tongue and Dalish elven, and bonfires roared throughout the encampment. The Dalish clans in Ferelden had gathered for what would perhaps be the most important meeting since before the fall of the Dales, when it was decided they would live as homeless wanderers rather than servants to humans.

It took many months for word to spread to all the clans in Ferelden, due to their isolation from one another and the humans, but they eventually heard the news and they began to head to the ancient forest. The gathering was not an Arlathvhen, but it was an important meeting nonetheless. They were surprised, and in awe that one of their own was a Grey Warden and had slain the archdemon, but they were shocked that a human king had freely given land to them, the Warden's people, as a boon for their people's services during the Blight.

It was what many Dalish had longed for and dreamed about for centuries since the fall of their second homeland, but the Dalish's history with humans was anything but pleasant and did not know how to proceed in regards to the gift given to them by the human king. As a result it was decided that the keepers of Ferelden would gather and discuss what was to be done before making any major decisions. At the largest bonfire of the gathering, the keepers and elders of the clans debated whether or not to accept the offer.

One keeper, with silvery hair and withered hands stood before the gathering. He was the oldest of all the clan leaders present, and thus was called upon to be the mediator of the council. The old elf was about to start when he looked around at the people present, and noticed that three were missing.

"Is this truly all of us?" he asked aloud, "Where are Marethari and Ilshae? And while we're on the subject, where is Zathrian?"

"Marethari's clan has moved to the northern lands beyond the sea," said a female keeper, "And we have only just heard that Ilshae has passed to the Beyond, and her clan is still in mourning."

"And Zathrian?"

"I have assumed his role, for he too has passed on," declared another woman, with a very light Dalish accent.

They all turned to the young woman, a new face among the keepers, who had spoken. They all recognized her sandy blond hair arranged in twin buns. Although she was young and her expression was gentle, her eyes bore the same potency of wisdom and experience of her peers. She was Lanaya, Zathrian's first, now keeper of his clan.

"How did he pass?"

"He… sacrificed himself to save our clan," said Lanaya sadly.

"I see, then we shall mourn their passing as soon as we are able," the elder keeper said before addressing the rest of the keepers, "It saddens me that we will have this discussion without our brother and sisters, but we must decide now the fate of our people, for the next step we take will have great repercussions for all Dalish," said Bran and the keepers present all began to nod, "As I'm sure you are all aware of by now, one of our sons, the 'Hero of Ferelden' as the humans call him, halted the Blight and slew the Archdemon. As thanks the human king set aside land in the south of this land of Ferelden for all of us to settle on. We have been invited by him to discuss the details of this offer in his palace, but first we as a people must decide if we are to accept."

There were many murmurings among the keepers, elders, and senior hunters of their respective clans.

"We should accept," said one standing up, "From what we have heard from our brothers and sisters who fought to end the Blight, the human king Alistair is a reasonable man. This is what we Dalish have longed for; a land to call our own for the restoration of the Elvhenan."

"You cannot be serious," exclaimed another.

The council looked to the man who had spoken out. He bore a gnarled staff, robes resembling one those of the ancient Clayne tribes, a scar across his left eye, and had only one arm.

"Explain Keeper Cadfael," said the oldest keeper.

"Is that a serious statement Bran? For all we know, this is a trap by the shems!" he stood up and displayed his arm, "I lost my arm and nearly all my best hunters when the shems wanted to 'talk peace.' Now you would have us walk right into their city where they could kill us all in a single instant? You may as well tell us to walk into the jaws of Fen'harel."

Cadfael's argument was not unfounded. In the past, many Dalish, whether keepers or hunters had fallen prey to human treachery. Some of the keepers began to rethink their initial hopes and wondered if this was indeed a trap.

"Perhaps the humans have started to change," argued another keeper suddenly, "Our clan fought with Keeper Lanaya's against the Blight, and they did not harass us in anyway during that war."

"Only because they needed us; once a shem deems anything or anyone useless they show little regard. Even their precious Grey Wardens were deemed useless until recently," argued another keeper in support of Cadfael's argument.

Back and forth the keepers argued. Some keepers began to cite their experiences with human treachery, while other clans argued that the humans would leave them alone if they negotiated that part in the arrangement. This caused some of the clans present to switch positions, or remain quiet as they weighed who had the stronger argument. Only the clans who fought for the wardens stood by the choice of accepting, but now the opinions of the keepers were divided into three parties: one that favored acceptance, another that favored rejection, and the last group were still undecided. Seeing the rising tensions in the council, Lanaya, who advocated acceptance, stood before the keepers.

"My brothers and sisters if I may interject."

The arguing continued.

"If I may speak."

No one heard her until…

"Enough!" bellowed Bran as he slammed the butt of staff down onto a stone on the ground, causing the keepers to face him, "We are not durgen'len; there will be order in this council. Lanaya has yet to voice her opinion, and we will give her the courtesy of speaking."

"Ma serranas Bran," said Lanaya before she waited for the keepers to settle down before speaking, "I know that the history between our people and the humans is at best strained, but it does not have to be so forever. As keeper Rhys stated, this is an opportunity for us, to restore the Elvhenan. However, that is not the only one present to us. Should we accept this land, we will be neighbors of the human lands. This could also be a chance to end the hatred between our peoples and walk together in peace to the future."

"You mean… as in an alliance?" asked another keeper.

"Perhaps…" she replied and then thought about it a bit more, "If it came down to it, why not?"

The clan leaders looked at her as if she grew a second head, and told them she was the dread wolf himself, even the ones who wanted to settle on the land. The most many keepers wanted from this land was peaceful isolation, just like when they ruled the Dales. What Lanaya was suggesting though was far more radical… yet very familiar.

"…Afon," one of the hunters muttered, causing Cadfael to stand up angrily.

"Peace and friendship? With the _shemlen_?" scoffed Cadfael bitterly, "Have you even been listening to the debate at all? This is not about making peace with humans, it's about accepting the lands in the south or not, which is a useless venture in my opinion."

"Peace and friendship will be a necessary component if we are to hold onto this land forever, Cadfael."

"You are a da'len if you think that it can be done!"

"Lanaya is not a da'len," scolded Bran with a disappointed look on his face, "She is a keeper, and therefore has the right to voice her opinions to this council. And even though, I also find the prospect… alien, she brings up a valid point. Should we accept this land, peace will be necessary in maintaining it as ours."

"I know peace would be necessary," he said as respectfully as he could, "But the issue is the shems! They call us all manner of insults, and because of their chantry, they see us as animals, savages, and heathens."

"Then we prove to them that we are not what they believe we are!" cried out Lanaya, "We disprove all their chantry's claims."

Cadfael laughed at Lanaya's idealistic reasoning.

"You may be a keeper but, you still have much to learn about this world and how it works. No matter what you do, no matter what any of us do, the shems will always hate us. Keeper Afon's death was proof of this!"

Some of the other keepers lowered their heads at the mention of the name of Marethari's predecessor: the first, and only, keeper to ever attempt to reconcile the differences between humans and elves. It was an endeavor that ended badly for him and his love.

"They respect us now because their _hero_ is one of our own," Cadfael continued, "…but what about when he's gone? Will the shems still honor their agreement like they honored their prophetess' promise?"

Distressed whispers sounded out among the clan leaders at the mention of the human's ultimate betrayal. Memories and tales of the Second Exalted March remained strong among the Dalish. Everything that had transpired during that war- the fall of Halamshiral, the further loss of their culture, and the division of the elven people were crimes that were etched deep within their minds. Lanaya however, remembered what such deep-seated hatred could do to a great people, to a great man.

Zathrian, the man who had saved her and given her renewed purpose, almost doomed his own clan because of his blind hatred. She would not let the Dalish doom themselves out of that same hatred and fear.

"So your solution would be to have us cower in fear forever?" she suddenly shot back.

All talking stopped. All eyes were on her. She took a deep breath, and gathered her courage, knowing that she would be walking a dangerous line with her next words.

"Vir Assan teaches us to strive to our goal unafraid and unrelenting. Long has it been the dream of our people to find a land to call our own and live in freedom; to rebuild the Elvhenan and take it to greater heights. But how far will the arrow fly when the bow refuses to bend? We are being offered the chance to fulfill what we have vowed to do as Dalish, yet we hesitate! Have the humans defeated us with our fear of their treachery? Have we finally _submitted_?"

Silence hung in the air. Everyone including Cadfael was stunned by her words. Lanaya saw that this was her chance to drive this argument home.

"It is as Cadfael said," she began, "The humans respect us now because their hero is one of our own. But do we truly want that respect to be only temporary, when we can make it everlasting? We can live in peace with humans without fear; I know this because our brother Arlath, a proud Dalish warrior and their- no, _our_ hero, showed me it is possible. On his journey to stop the Blight, he fought alongside humans, even befriended them, and together they helped saved my clan from certain doom and later slew the archdemon with them. It is proof that there can be a future between our peoples. Emma falonen, the door is open, and we need only to walk through it."

All was quiet save for the crackling of the fire. Keeper Bran stood surprised that for the second time, one so young would convince even him that _just_ maybe, it was possible.

"…Does anyone else wish to add anything?" he asked the council.

No one replied.

"Then we shall adjourn for today, and meditate upon the arguments presented," said Bran, "We have much to think upon before we come to any decision."

The keepers all dispersed, though Cadfael stormed out in anger. When the bonfire was empty, Lanaya released a heavy breath that she had been holding in.

"You did well," said Mithra from behind.

"You think so? I've never been so scared in my life."

"Sarel couldn't even try to outdo that," joked Elora earning an indignant squawk from the clan story teller.

"Hopefully, I got through to some of them," said Lanaya as she stood up.

"Did you truly mean that keeper?" asked Varathorn, "That we actually could live in peace… and friendship with the humans?"

"The idea did not occur to me until they brought it up, but yes… I believe we can," she answered, "And if we accept this land, then we truly must."

The elders of her clan looked to each other before nodding in agreement, then to her with resolved expressions.

"Ma nuvenin keeper. If this is your decision, then we will support you," said Mithra.

The young keeper smiled brightly.

…

The next day, the keepers gathered once again. This time however they had calmer faces, and Bran took note of this.

"Now then before we begin, do we have any final statements before we voice our opinions?"

The keepers all remained quiet.

"Well then, all the clans who say we should accept the land step forward."

Lanaya and seven other keepers stepped forward.

"Eight," counted Bran, "Now then those who reject?"

Cadfael and eight others stepped forward.

"Nine."

Lanaya and those who wanted to settle on the land were crestfallen. They were certain that Lanaya's words would sway them into a majority, but it did not seem to be enough.

"Then this discussion is over," said Cadfael smugly.

"Not so fast Cadfael," cut in Bran.

"Bran?"

"I am still a keeper and I have yet to make my decision-"

"But many of us chose not to accept," he sputtered, interrupting the elder.

"You are also forgetting two other clans. Marethari's clan may return and they would have most likely accepted the land since Arlath was from her clan, therefore making the opinions a tie. Also, Ilshae's clan is not present with us and is therefore unable to put forth their opinion on the matter. I cannot in good conscious declare that this is the opinion of all the clans in Ferelden; as for my self, well… I am undecided."

Before Cadfael could complain, Bran walked before the council.

"I have lived a long time, not as long as Zathrian, but still long enough to know a thing or two about the world. Cadfael argues that the humans cannot be trusted, and there is a strong basis for this argument. Never once have I seen human rulers uphold their bargains, even with each other, and when they have they are often short-lived promises or are broken by their descendents. However, Lanaya is also correct in stating that this may be the chance we have been waiting for: an opportunity to rebuild the Elvhenan, one that will be permanent and everlasting. But we cannot do so if we cower in fear of what the humans may do to us, or if we do not make the effort to make them see us in a different light than what their Chantry paints us as."

Bran fell silent.

"We will not move from the forest, but I do believe Lanaya should be given a chance to prove her argument is valid," he turned to the young keeper, "Do you feel you are up to the task?"

"I am," she said readily.

"Hear me before you accept," he said before Lanaya nodded, "I would like to send you and your clan to the region known as Amaranthine."

"Oh, for what purpose?" she asked, now curious.

"From what I understand, our brother Arlath is now the Warden-Commander of Ferelden, and the de facto ruler of Amaranthine. The region is home to the Wending Woods where Ilshae's clan usually resides. Meet with their new keeper, and inform them of our thoughts on the matter. I am sure we would very much like to hear the opinion of our sister clan. In addition, since you believe so whole-heartedly in this venture of yours, I also want you to try and understand the shemlen. Arlath has been exposed to them long enough, and can teach. Learn what you can from him for it may help us to manage the new land and to keep it, should we accept the offer of the king."

Lanaya nodded, seeing the logic behind the elder keeper's intentions. It was a rather sound plan; cautious enough to satisfy those suspicious of the king's intentions, but it convinced her that her argument had piqued the interests of the elder keeper, whose voice carried much weight in the council. She looked to her clan, who all had anxious looks on their faces.

"For how long will I and my clan remain in Amaranthine?"

"For as long as you and your clan are able to stay. Just know that unless we have some sufficient measure of proof that we can live peacefully with the shemlen, we will most likely not accept the land," Bran then turned to the other keepers, particularly Cadfael, "Will this satisfy the council?"

They murmured to one another, before they nodded their approval of the plan. Lanaya faced Bran and bowed.

"I accept your proposal Keeper Bran," said Lanaya before looking to the other keepers, "And I will return with proof, or not return at all."

Cadfael let out a snort, as did some of the other keepers who sided with him.

"Bold words for one so young," chuckled Bran before becoming serious, "You will be unable to leave for the province for the time being. There are rumors that the darkspawn have not returned to the tunnels of the durgen'len and have gathered in those very lands. Once word reaches us that the threat has been dealt with, then you will travel. In the meantime, I suggest you prepare."

"Ma nuvenin," said Lanaya before bowing courteously and leaving the gathering.

"Lanaya," he called out before she disappeared causing her to turn around, "Please be careful. We have already lost a respected keeper to the cause you have taken up; we do not need to lose another."

Lanaya gave one last bow before disappearing from the council.

**Author's Notes:**

**Awakening takes place six months after Origins, so I would place this chapter at around… five months after Origins.**

**Afon is the name I came up for Mahariel's father. It is a Welsh name meaning "river." Bran and Cadfael are also Welsh names. Bran means "raven" and Cadfael means "battle prince."**

**Lanaya will be one of the main protagonists of the story, if not the focus of it. Even though she was a secondary character in the game, I thought she was cool, intelligent, understanding, and well… pretty I thought there should be a story for her. **

**The council of keepers was inspired by **_**The Fellowship of the Rings'**_** council scene, hence why it is a little short. Given how the Dalish often react toward anything human-related, it would make sense that they would be a little suspicious of Alistair's intentions. **

**As for Bran and his authority in the council, I was under the impression that the elves as a people, both Dalish and city-born, venerate and honor their elders for their experience and wisdom. His comparison of his and Zathrian's age comes from the Dalish's belief that Zathrian was the first of their people to rediscover elvish agelessness, but it is implied by Lanaya and her clan that he was alive for centuries. **

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	2. New Arrivals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age Origins, Awakening, Dragon Age II or any of the DLC. All that stuff belongs to EA, BioWare, and their kickass writers.**

Chapter 2 New Arrivals

**Within the five months after Awakening…**

_The land of Amaranthine had finally settled after the massive ordeal created by the Architect and the Mother. All darkspawn had returned to the Deep Roads, the farmlands were once again safe, and Amaranthine itself became a flourishing port city. In addition, the Blackmarsh village and castle were restored, but after some incidents with the baroness's old estate, that part of the village was closed off permanently and supervised by templars and mages from the Circle._

_As for Vigil's Keep, it had expanded from its previous size. After the siege during the darkspawn incidents, there was much damage done to the newly rebuilt keep. Voldrik stayed on to conduct the repairs, but when refugees began to flock to the keep for safety after the incident, Arlath asked how fast it would take to add a third wall with a residential area inside it. Voldrik took it as a challenge, and happily did so._

_In record time, three months, Voldrik and his team of masons and engineers built up a wall, while the soldiers and the refugees themselves built up homes and shops. After the work was finished, the keep now had a third outer wall extending from the outermost turrets and the hills behind the fortress surrounding a modest-sized town. This gave the keep a sustainable supply of manpower and income, and combined with the keeps position on the roads of Amaranthine, quickly became an economic hub and a place for merchants to buy and sell goods to and from Denerim. It also helped to finance the Wardens and help them rebuild their presence._

_Amaranthine was once again strong, but something had occurred, one month before the fifth, that shook the Wardens themselves._

_Anders and Justice disappeared. _

_Sometime after Anders returned to the keep after his "return" to the Circle Tower, Justice had told Arlath that Kristoff's body wouldn't last much longer and that he was going to visit Aura for the last time, and wanted Anders to come with him to see that Kristoff's body was properly taken care of. The Dalish commander approved of the trip, but noticed there was a particular air about the two wardens as they left. Arlath dismissed the feeling he felt, believing it was nothing. But a day turned to a week, and Arlath decided to pay Aura a visit, and just caught up with her before she left for Orlais by ship, and asked her where the two wardens were. _

_The widow replied saying that the spirit left the body, and that Anders left two days after Kristoff was properly cremated and buried. She assumed they had returned to the keep, and did not see the need to inform the wardens. Arlath had missed them by two days and he had no idea where they went, but it was clear what happened. _

_Anders had deserted, and he was furious at the development. _

_Anders was more than just a warden, he was also the instructor for the mages who would one day be the wardens of Vigil's Keep as well as their only healer. And since the mages were Circle trained, he couldn't ask Velanna to do it. Her Dalish sense of secrecy, and his failure to rescue Serrani aside, Velanna wouldn't even be able to teach them since the spell incantations were all in old elven, and the theories would have been utterly foreign and baffling to a circle mage. This meant he had to get __**another**__ mage from the circle. _

_And to make things more fun for him, this meant he would have to explain the situation to First Enchanter Irving and the Knight-Commander Gregoir, who would then had to write to Grand Cleric, who would then demand an audience with him, and so on and so forth. Also given the fact that Anders was considered an apostate during the time of his recruitment, one that he had defended constantly from the Chantry's accusatory remarks, it would take much longer to sort through and severely hinder his ability to recruit more mages should the need arise. He could already hear the Chantry's haughty "We told you so!" remarks. And since there was no immediate Darkspawn threat, he had to get a new mage the old fashioned way._

_He swore that if he ever ran into Anders, he would throttle him._

…_Slowly._

**Present Time— five months after Awakening…**

"The people of Amaranthine constantly harassed by templars," muttered Nathaniel as he and Sigrun left The Watchman's Bosom, the tavern of Griffon's Nest, the town within Vigil's Keep's third wall, "And the commander's not here to sort things out because he needs to get a replacement for Anders, and Justice."

"It's just a rumor though, right?" asked Sigrun.

"Who knows," said Nathaniel, "If the Commander were here, he'd be furious at the development."

"Well the commander said he'd be coming within the week, so we'll find out soon," said Sigrun.

"This is all Anders' fault," he muttered, "He must have known that his leaving would give us all sorts of trouble, and it gave him all the time he needed to get away. Do you understand how the inability to keep a warden, no an apostate mage warden, in the ranks makes us look?"

"Kinda saw it coming after Stroud made him give up Ser Pounce-A-Lot," remarked Sigrun as she remembered the Warden who, with several others, transferred from Orlais to help rebuild the order.

"That's not even an excuse to leave the wardens," grumbled Nathaniel.

As the two wardens talked, Sergeant Maverlies walked along the battlements of the keep's new wall when she saw two dots of figures approaching the fortress along the road. She got a spyglass that was replicated from Sigrun's by Wade, and stared into the device, wondering if it was who the keep was expecting. One figure was wearing a cowl and Circle robes, and the one next to it was an elf wearing Dalish leathers.

"The Commander has returned!" shouted the sergeant.

Immediately a bell over the gate rang five times to indicate the return of the keep's leader. Both townspeople and soldiers approached the gate to greet the Commander of the Grey. The heavy, silverite-framed, wooden gates opened, and Arlath Mahariel entered with an elven woman in circle robes.

The Commander's appearance had changed little since he departed west. His black hair was still in the same scruffy arrangement: parted on the right side with three strands falling in front of his face. His black eyes emphasized by the woad-blue vallaslin markings etched into his tan skin and angular, elven face gave him an intimidating and frightening look. The only thing that offset the intimidating stare was the black bags under his eyes.

In contrast the circle mage was well-rested. She had gentle features, light blond hair, and a very shy set of green eyes. And instead of the gruff, forward-facing confidence that Arlath had, she possessed a more curious attitude, looking at one place to another in three second intervals like a pigeon. And as the townspeople welcomed the two of them, she faltered in her steps, too stunned and inexperienced by the sudden rush of voices and people.

"Commander!" Arlath stopped his occasional nodding and greeting to the townspeople to see Nathaniel with an expression between relief and frustration, "You've come back, good. We have urgent business to take care of."

"Why thank you Nathaniel, it's good to see you too," replied Arlath in light voice, "My trip was quite pleasant so your concern for my well-being is not required."

Sigrun and the elf mage couldn't help but chuckle.

"I… apologize," said Nathaniel, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

This caused Arlath to smirk, and punch Nathaniel in the shoulder.

"Don't be such a stiff Nathaniel," said Arlath before he turned serious, "Though I guess I must have missed a couple of things while I was away. You can tell me all about it later at the keep, after introductions," he finished pointing his thumb to the elf girl, who was still awestruck with the keep, "…And after I sleep."

The three wardens and the mage made their way to the keep itself where they were greeted by Varel. Oghren and Velanna also just arrived with someone Arlath thought he wouldn't see again for a long time: Ashalle. His guardian had been the only one of his clan to see him after the defeat of the Archdemon, and chose to stay in Denerim, more specifically the palace at the insistence of Alistair and Wynne, while he was still mulling over what to do. When asked why she didn't return to the clan, she had answered that she was getting old and tired of the constant moving, and that once the Dalish accepted the land, she would travel one last time so that she could settle down.

"Varel, good to see you again," he said to his seneschal before looking to the woman who raised him, "Ashalle, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you, of course. Why? Do I need a reason to visit you?" she asked, sounding slightly offended.

"Err… no, you don't. It's just… well, anyway," he said hoping to change the subject, "I have our new healer."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at Arlath's "subtle" change of tone.

"Everyone, this Sylia Surana from the Circle of Magi," said Arlath, "She's going to be joining the keep's staff."

"H-Hello… I'm very pleased to meet you all," she said with a slight bow.

"So… this is sparkle-fingers' replacement?" asked Oghren, not really impressed with the mousy-looking elven girl.

"Shall I begin preparations for the joining?" asked Varel.

"She's not going to be a warden," sighed Arlath, "She's 'on loan,' as Knight-Commander Gregoir put it. She'll only be here to serve as a healer, and to finish the training of the mages, including healing magic. Once that's done, she will be returning to the tower."

"So, the Circle doesn't trust us now?" stated Nathaniel flatly.

"Oh, not just the Circle, the Chantry too," clarified Arlath, "The Grand Cleric wanted me to allow a contingent of Templars to be stationed here in Vigil's Keep, and Gregoir gave me a lecture on the importance of the templar order and insisted I be accompanied by six templars back here. You have no idea how much ass I had to kiss to convince them not to do it."

"Good to know," said Nathaniel, "Oh by the way, you also received a letter from the king a few days ago. I think you should…"

"Nathaniel, please… I'm very tired and I'm not in the mood. Just give me whatever letters or news later," said Arlath before he gave a loud yawn, "I'm going got rest; no disturbances please. Oh, and someone escort Sylia to her new quarters."

"Of course," said Varel in an understanding voice.

"Ir abelas Ashalle, emma souveri. We'll talk later," he replied.

"Of course, you rest up da'len," she said sweetly while reaching to pinch his cheek.

"Ashalle, not in front of my soldiers," he grumbled, gently batting away her hand, as he heard the snickering.

"Do you want me to tell you Iloren's tale at your bedside?" she teased further, causing his face to fluster.

He heard a snort from Velanna, and Arlath gently removed his guardian's hand and stalked off in an embarrassed fashion. He loved Ashalle, but sometimes he wished she wouldn't treat him like a child. He got that she looked after him in memory of his parents, but he was a Grey Warden now and there weren't a lot of people crazy enough to attack him in particular. After all, he killed an Archdemon. If anything, the roles should be reversed, but the woman had that glare that could make his bones turn into jelly.

It was sad to think the elder elf could so easily overpower him, really.

Arlath entered the keep where he was greeted by a human servant before he went up to the upper levels of the keep and approached his room. As soon as he opened the door, he was quickly greeted by his trusted Mabari, Assan. The hound stood readily, wagging his stubby little tail. The Dalish looked down on the hound and smiled lightly before scratching that part behind the dog's ear that made it yip happily.

"It's been a long month Assan," he said before looking at his bed, "Emma souveri."

He simply removed his upper shirt, washed his face in the basin by the window, and crashed into the bed where sleep quickly took him.

…

The smell of old hare, smoked boar, a warm breath, and dog spit flooded Arlath's senses and face, and he instantly awoke.

"Ugh, Assan," he began as he wiped his face with his hands.

He saw the dog trot to the table at the other side of the room, and bound around barking. Artlath saw the table had a letter, and Arlath gave a bitter-sweet smile.

"Good dog."

The hound barked, and Arlath went to the table, deciding to get the work out of the way so that he could go back to sleep.

There was a letter, which bore a black, wax seal of the Theirin's, indicating it was from Alistair and for his eyes only. He opened the letter, and read the contents. He instantly paled, and he closed his eyes for several seconds, and read it again.

_ Hello Arlath,_

_ By the time you get this, I'm probably undergoing the final preparations for my trip to Amaranthine, which Eamon thinks is a great idea, though for entirely different reasons. He thinks that "renewing relations" with Amaranthine will go a long way in securing my position as king. The main reason though is that I need a break from all these women trying to marry me. I know, not as serious a threat as darkspawn, but believe me when I say these women are just as vicious. _

_ In all seriousness though, I want to check on the order and see how the Arling is doing. Also it seems I won't be the only one visiting. We have received a messenger the day before our leaving from one of the Dalish clans, and he's informed me that one of the keepers is going to Amaranthine on "a mission of a diplomatic nature." I'm guessing it may have to do with the land situation, so I've invited their clan to come with me. I hope this won't be an inconvenience or anything. Well, hope to see you soon._

_ May the Creator's guide your path my friend, _

_ Alistair_

_ P.S. Did I get the last part right? It wasn't insulting was it?_

When he checked the date the letter was sent, he realized it was sent six days ago and he began to do some calculating.

If what the letter said was true, it would have taken a messenger on a halla from the heart of the Brecillian forest two days at best to reach Denerim, and another one or two days to return to the clan depending if it was on the move. They two parties would meet either on the fifth or sixth day, before they arrived on the seventh… tomorrow.

"…By the creators," he muttered.

They had half a day to prepare for their arrival, and inform the nobles who would be very eager to see their king.

Wearing only his unbuttoned pants, Arlath stormed out looking for Varel and inadvertently giving his female servants a free show.

**Author's Notes:**

**Now concerning Arlath… I actually did have a character named Arlath, but I never got around to finishing him. So I decided to reappropriate him for this story. Now as for Sylia, she was a female elf mage that I made. She was a goody-goody in the game, but I made her into a badass attack mage also. Unlike Arlath, I did finish Sylia's story. I also used her name in the Duncan story I wrote, of which has no relation to this story.**

**In the last chapter, I mentioned "Dalish elven" in the beginning, and with Velanna, I mentioned "old elven." Language obviously changes over time, and I wanted to highlight this. It may play a part in a future chapter(s), but I'm not entirely sure if I want to take the story in the direction I have in mind yet.**

**Why so hard on Anders? Short answer, I played Dragon Age 2.**


	3. Meet and Greet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age Origins, Awakening, Dragon Age II or any of the DLC. All that stuff belongs to EA, BioWare, and their kickass writers.**

**Chapter 3: Meet and Greet**

Lanaya and her clan prepared to make their way north a day after word arrived that Amaranthine had finally settled down from the darkspawn incidents, which was months after the fact due to the clans' isolation in a haunted forest.

After a week of preparation, they left the ancient forest and the other clans. As they did, she thought it best to inform the king of her clan's movement to the northern arling and sent a messenger on one of the spare halla ahead of the clan to notify him of her intentions. They were a day's trek away from Denerim when the runner returned, and told Lanaya that the king himself was planning to head north as well and invited her and her clan to join him and his retinue. The keeper immediately changed course east to Denerim. It would add another day to their journey, but it would give them the added security of the king's presence.

After two days journeying, the Dalish arrived on the outskirts of the city. When the sails of the aravels were seen from the capital's western walls and Fort Drakon, the city guards informed the king. An hour later, the gates opened, and Alistair and his mounted retinue of knights rode out to meet the clan. Alistair and his knights had never seen the landships in their full glory before and stared in awe at the grand sails and the banners bearing the clan's heraldry, and at the deer-like animals that pulled the massive hulks effortlessly. When the knights first saw the Dalish themselves, they were fascinated and wary. The elves they were used to seeing were wearing rags or second-hand clothing and living as servants. These elves however, had steely eyes and looked as lethal, proud, and disciplined as any knight they knew.

On the deck of one of the aravels, Lanaya stood and waved to the king, ushering him to join her. The two groups exchanged pleasantries, and continued northward to Amaranthine. All the while, the king and the keeper talked about mundane topics like what life was like in a palace and city or the forest. As for the knights and the hunters, they kept to themselves, not knowing exactly how to strike up a conversation with one another in the same manner that their leaders were able to do.

After a long, somewhat mellow journey, the caravan was just a mile outside the Wending Woods when they set up camp along the Pilgrim's Path for the night. The two groups ate their dinners quietly and in a civil manner before they went to sleep. It was when everyone was asleep that Lanaya and Alistair privately talked about the issue with the Hinterlands. Alistair had made the offer to the clans eleven months ago, and the Dalish did not budge. Naturally, he wanted to know what the issue was, so Lanaya explained the fears of the other keepers to the king, who looked genuinely shocked in her eyes.

"So let me get this straight," he started, "The other keepers think this is some master plan on my part to get rid of all the Dalish clans in Ferelden?"

"Yes," she replied.

"That's… I mean, wow. I had no idea people thought I was that cunning," he joked, "Arlath said that I'm as cunning as a rampaging sylvan in the middle of a chantry."

Lanaya stifled a laugh, "That maybe the case, but the clan leaders still have their suspicions."

"Well, I suppose they have a good reason to be," said Alistair, "I had to study the Second Exalted March during my templar training, nasty stuff. Oh, and let's not forget all the 'humans are evil and why that's so' lectures Arlath gave me back when we started traveling together…" the king took a deep breath, "So what will it take for the keepers to understand I have no dastardly plans behind this gift?"

"I believe it would be better if we waited until we arrive in Amaranthine before I go any further. I'd like to discuss it together with you and Arlath, so that there are no misunderstandings."

"I see," said Alistair, "Well, hopefully the proof the keepers need won't involve me running through the forest in my small clothes for Dalish target practice."

Lanaya's face went blank before it cringed.

"It was a joke," he said quickly, "Err… forget what I just said."

The next day, they made their way through the Wending Woods. Alistair and the Dalish had no problems going through the forest, but the knights were in unfamiliar territory. They were unused to the sounds of the wilderness, and constantly looked over their shoulders in the unfamiliar environment. They were impressed with hunters from the decks of their aravels who were constantly tending the sails of their ships, ensuring they were not harmed by the trees, while at the same time keeping a lookout for sylvans, bandits, and other creatures. Their skill made it so that they did not have any particular incidents, and within three hours, they made it through the woods.

And that was when Lanaya and her clan first laid eye on Amaranthine. The rolling fields swayed in the wind's wake, churning it like a great sea of grass and grain. In the distance they saw little islands of barns and houses dot the landscape, but there were few and far between. After admiring the scenery, Lanaya and Alistair continued onward. At one point, they passed some farmers working in the fields who immediately bowed to their king. Afterward, they shot wary glances at the Dalish, which did not go unnoticed by the keeper. She briefly wondered why the farmers did that, before she decided not to jump to conclusions.

They continued for two more hours before they came within sight of the keep, and Lanaya and her clan were in awe at the scale of the fortress. It was not the size that shocked them, Fort Drakon and Denerim were much larger, but rather it was the idea that the entire structure was the home of _one_ of their own. Alistair was also impressed at the keep's new size and the small town that it bolstered.

"We'll be staying there?" asked Lanaya.

"Looks like it," said Alistair, "Come on, let's not keep them waiting."

They two groups made for the final stretch to the keep. The scale of the fortress was grand: the walls were a dark brown that glittered faintly in the light of the sunset with massive gates whose doors were made from elder oak, and framed with silverite and about the size of two sylvans. As they approached, an elderly human with a finely crafted greatsword, silverite armor, and small group of soldiers approached the caravan.

"Welcome to Vigil's keep your majesty," said the man as he genuflected to Alistair, "I trust your journey went well?"

"It did, thank you Varel, you can rise now."

The man did so, and then faced Lanaya, "And you must be the keeper we are expecting, _andaran atish'an_."

Lanaya was surprised that this human not only gave the customary greeting of her people, followed with a courteous bow.

"Aneth ara… Varel is it?" she asked before receiving an affirming nod, "I'm surprised you know the language of our people."

"The commander is Dalish and… well tends to revert to his native tongue under certain circumstances," explained Varel.

"Really? Did you learn any _interesting_ words or phrases?" chuckled Alistair.

"Some greetings, titles, and a lot of curses," he told the king with a sigh before facing Lanaya, "I'm here to lead you and the king to the keep proper. But as you can see, we can't accommodate your entire clan. I'm afraid that you can only bring a few people with you, we don't have room."

"I see," Lanaya faced her clan, "Mithra, Sarel, Cammen, and Gheyna come with me. The rest of you, wait here."

Alistair brought four of his knights as well, before Varel led them inside. The citizens of the small town bowed to their king, and whispered amongst themselves when they saw the elven retinue. The humans looked at them curiously, wondering what their intentions for being in Amaranthine were, and the elves acted excited. Although they were used to seeing the commander, they had never actually seen a Dalish clan before.

Varel led them up further to the second gate. Varel explained that this part of the keep became the living area for the keep's staff and their families when the small town was built. There humans and elves alike bowed to the king, and the clan both before they got back to work. Lanaya saw that the children of both races played well with one another, and it added to her outlook on their clan's success.

They made their way up to the final, third wall, and when they arrived the guards opened the gates. When they entered, they were greeted by an armed assembly that stood in attention as they approached. They were clad in silverite armor with the emblem of Amaranthine, save for a few others who bore the symbol of the wardens- the silver griffons. In front of them all were a small group of people: two dwarves, two humans, and a female elf who was also a Dalish. And in front of them was the Commander of the Grey himself, Arlath Mahariel. Upon seeing Lanaya, the Warden-Commander had an expression of surprise, but his eyes softened and a slight grin showed on his face.

"Andaran atish'an Keeper Lanaya. It is good to see you again, and I welcome you to my home," said Arlath as he bowed.

The wardens and the soldiers gave a collective bow, though for one of the wardens, a Dalish woman, it was a more of a sharp nod.

"It is good to see you again as well, commander. We thank you for welcoming us," said Lanaya.

Lanaya and her hunters returned the courtesy, as did Alistair's knights. When she rose from the bow, she got a good look at the man who had saved her adoptive clan from the werewolves and broken the curse. Though he was around her age, his eyes looked older, like that of the hahren or an elder keeper, with the piercing look of a veteran hunter. His hair was still arranged in the same spiky bangs flowing down covering his forehead, and sloping down his head like dark icicles.

"When I heard that we were receiving a keeper," he continued, breaking her train of thought, "I had no idea it would be you. For once, I'm glad to be surprised."

Arlath turned to the people that she brought, and greeted them as well. As he did, two of them caught his eye. It took him a minute, but he figured out who they were after looking at the faces beneath the vallaslin.

"Cammen? Gheyna? Is that you? You both look… different."

Cammen was very different from when Arlath first met him. The then timid hunter apprentice now had a face filled with confidence. His hair had grown longer, and his vallaslin tattoos made him look like a true Dalish hunter. Gheyna too was different. She had a cocky air about her, and her smile looked mischievous.

"Andaran atish'an Commander," said Cammen confidently, "As you can see, I am now a hunter and I have bonded with Gheyna as well. Thank you for helping us get together, ma serannas."

Gheyna wrapped an arm around her husband's, "You've made us both so happy."

"Well, I'm glad," he replied in a cheerful voice before becoming mischievous, "So, how was the bonding night?"

The two hunters immediately went red, and stood still like a doe. This made Arlath snicker, "That good I take it?"

"Pardon the interruption," began Alistair extending his hand, "But don't I get a hello?"

"Of course," said the commander grasping it, "Though I have to admit, you still have a terrible sense of timing. I didn't know you were coming until yesterday."

"What? I sent you the letter days ago," said Alistair.

"I was away due to… an _incident_. I'll explain later," said Arlath.

"Alright," said Alistair before looking at the group of men behind his friend, "So are these the wardens you've conscripted? I'd like to meet them."

"I as well," said Lanaya.

Arlath nodded to the king before his light-hearted expression turned serious and he faced Lanaya, "I'm sure we have much to discuss, but we'll have time for that later. After the introductions are taken care of, you should have your clan settle down and rest. The field on the west side of the keep has been set aside for you and your aravels, as well as the halla."

"Ma nuvenin," said Lanaya before turning to Mithra, "Can you and Sarel have the clan settle down in that area, I will stay here for a time with the Commander and the King. We have much to discuss."

"You want to talk about the issue with the land so soon? I would have thought you wanted to rest," said Arlath.

"You do not need to worry about us Arlath. Besides, the sooner we talk about this, the sooner I have an idea of how long the clan will be here."

"Hmm… very well then."

Mithra and Sarel did as Lanaya asked. Meanwhile, Lanaya, Cammen, and Gheyna joined Alistair's retinue. The two groups approached the soldiers and the wardens, and Arlath stood next to a dwarf and motioned their attention to him.

"Alright then, introductions. I'm sure you both remember Oghren," began Arlath.

"Oh, I remember him," said Alistair with a deadpanned voice.

"They better," grumbled the dwarf before facing Alistair with the grin that he and Zevran used to have when teasing him, "So, heh, you're king now…"

"And, what of it?" began Alistair, immediately becoming suspicious.

"HA, ha, have you _stored_ the family jewels yet?"

"I'm sorry?"

"_Sheathed_ the royal sword? _Crowned_ your noble head? Put the _mabari_ in the kennel?"

Another dwarf immediately elbowed him.

"Hey! I was just getting started!"

"Yeah, and you just finished," she said before clearing her throat, "Atrast vala your majesty."

Arlath pointed to the dwarven woman who bowed politely, "This is Sigrun, of the Legion of the Dead."

"A legionnaire in the Wardens? Well that's quite a combination," said Alistair, impressed.

"The commander was right, you're a lot nicer than the nobles in Orzammar. Just don't expect me to sleep with you because of it," said the dwarf in her usual perky tone.

"I… wha–" began Alistair slowly.

"Oh there were these three nobles who were really nice to me in Dust Town. They gave me fourteen silvers for taking all of them in this–"

"Whoa! Too much information, la-la-la-la-la!"

Sigrun could barely contain their laughter, "I'm kidding! The commander was right, you are fun to tease."

"Sigrun," began Arlath sternly.

"Sorry…" the legionnaire apologized.

As he moved to the next warden, ignoring Oghren's protests on why Sigrun got to tease the king and not him. Next, they approached a human warden with a moustache.

"Greetings your majesty, I am Stroud of the Orlesian Grey Wardens. It is an honor to finally meet you," said the man with a bow.

"The honor is mine," replied Alistair.

Stroud turned to Lanaya and gave her a slight bow, but did not utter a word to her other than "keeper." This earned a glare from Arlath, which only made Stroud look away.

"Forgive him, he's just… well, Orlesian," said Arlath simply.

Both Alistair looked at the two wardens oddly, sensing some form of tension between the two. Arlath moved onward to a Dalish woman carrying a staff.

"This is-" began Arlath.

"I can speak for myself," said the woman with an irritated voice, "So, you're the shem king that rules this country. _Interesting_… my name is Velanna," she said facing Lanaya with a critical expression, "And if it isn't Zathrian's _golden_ girl."

Lanaya and Alistair both stared at the irate elven woman, stunned by her choice of words. Lanaya was the first to recompose herself while Alistair struggled with finding an appropriate way to respond.

"I… remember you as well," she began diplomatically, but the iciness in her tone was apparent, "You were Ilshae's first. Your… mannerisms are quite memorable."

"Halam sahlin, Velanna…" warned Arlath.

Velanna simply released an indignant huff, causing the next person to nudge her. She looked incredulously at him before staring at the ground.

"Ir abelas," she mumbled.

Arlath released a sigh before he looked to Alistair "…Sorry; she can be a handful," he uttered before pointing to the last man, "And this is Nathaniel Howe."

"Your majesty," bowed the ex-noble.

"So… you're _Rendon's_ son? Arlath told me about you; you're aware of what your father has done, aren't you?"

"I am," said Nathaniel bitterly, not daring to look up, "I promise you, I will not succumb to the same foolishness that he did."

"Hmm… well, if Arlath trusts you… still, we'll see," he turned to the Dalish commander, "Well, this is everyone? I could have sworn there was another mage, what was his name, Anders."

"That is the particular incident I had to take care of. Like I said, I'll tell you later," said Arlath in a low tone before standing before an elven woman in circle robes, "Now then, those were the senior wardens on hand. Now let me introduce the castle staff starting with Sylia Surana, our keep's healer, mage instructor, and the newest member."

"Y-You're majesty, it's an honor," she stammered nervously as she fumbled between curtsying and bowing.

"It's quite alright, you don't need to worry about that," said Alistair trying to calm down the flustering mage.

Arlath finally approached two soldiers who were not wearing the warden uniform.

"This is Garavel, captain of the Vigil's guards, and Sergeant Maverlies, responsible for training the soldiers and officers."

The two officers bowed to the king and keeper, and Arlath faced Lanaya.

"Keeper, if you need something and I am not present, ask Varel, the captain or sergeant, or any of the senior wardens and staff. They will see to it. Now, if there is anything else?"

"No, I think we are alright for now," said Lanaya.

"Ma nuvenin," said Arlath and turned to the wardens and the soldiers of the keep and put them back on duty, "Now then I suppose we have much to talk about."

"Is there somewhere more private we can talk?" asked Lanaya.

"Of course, follow me."

Lanaya told Cammen and Gheyna to help organize the clan to the west of the keep, and Varel sent a messenger to get the remaining knights so that he could get all of them to their quarters. Arlath led them to the main doors of the keep which was opened by the two guards on both sides. When they all entered the keep, Varel and the knights broke off to a flight of stairs, and Lanaya and Alistair followed Arlath to the throne room.

Lanaya looked around as Arlath led her through the main lobby. The interior was very dark and foreboding, yet there was a nice amount of light entering through the windows above. The sides of the entrance were decorated sparsely with young trees in pots, and above the banners of the griffon, and Ferelden hung high above from the ceiling swaying back and forth like willow branches in a breeze. As they went through one of the corridors, Lanaya saw elves as well, flat-ears as the Dalish called them, the elves who lived with humans. Lanaya however avoided referring to these elves as such, she herself having once been one. They bowed to the commander as he walked past them, some of the female servants giggling as they did.

"You have elven servants?" Lanaya asked with a confused tone.

"You don't have to make it sound like I'm a slaver," he muttered, "Yes I have elven servants, as well as human ones. It's weird and it takes a little getting used to, but it just comes with being the lord of an arling," explained the warden commander.

"Will we… also be… waited on?" asked the keeper.

"Well, maybe not your clan, but you are a guest of state so technically, you should be," he answered, "But I know how our people pride themselves in being self-reliant, so I've given no order to do so."

Arlath could still feel some of the uncertainty in Lanaya, even though he wasn't looking at her. He stopped and faced her.

"It freaked me out a bit the first time I had someone wait on me, but in time I came to understand that was just how things are done in human society. Just as we had duties to our clans, these people all of have duties of their own. Treat them and their duties with respect, and in turn they will come to respect you. Think of it as a learning experience."

Lanaya snapped in attention, and it did not go unnoticed to Arlath. He now knew one of the Dalish's intentions of sending her.

Lanaya and Alistair continued to follow Arlath to a pair of double-doors. When the doors opened up, a dog immediately barreled into the Dalish commander, and began licking him vehemently.

"Assan," laughed out Arlath, "C-Cut it out, we're in front- ha ha- other people."

The dog immediately stopped, and backed off and the sentries began to snicker from their posts as their commander wiped his face with his hands. Arlath faced his dog with a mixture of irritation and relief, but as always, it was hard to stay mad at the mabari for being what it was and scratched behind the ear of the war hound. Lanaya could not help but smile at the sight, and Alistair broke into a fit of laughter as Arlath got back on his feet. The commander faced Lanaya.

"This is Assan, I'm sure you remember him," said Arlath.

"Of course, Zathrian was not pleased when your dog… made himself known behind his aravel," said Lanaya with a little amusement.

"Alright Assan, in you go," he said as he motioned his dog to go back in.

The dog followed his master's command and ran in. Arlath motioned his guests in, and they took in the sight. The giant brazier in the middle of the chamber illuminated the entire room and looked like it could burn forever. Various artifacts, books, and portraits were lined along the walls, and some of the keep's staff were cleaning around the various objects.

Everyone present in the room all stood in attention as the king and the commander's guests observed the room. Alistair found the arrangement of the throne room rather cozy, and immediately liked it over the long room with balconies that with his own. To Lanaya it seemed like she had entered the realm of Sylaise, herself. Equally impressive was the large dragon's skull looming over the throne. The skull emitted an aura that made whoever looked at it feel like they were being watched by a deadly predator.

The awe was short-lived when Arlath dismissed everyone so that he could speak with Lanaya and Alistair privately. When the room was empty except for Assan, Arlath sat down on the throne.

"Now then, shall we get started," he began as he faced the two.

"Yes…" began Lanaya. She told him and Alistair about the council; how the keepers viewed the land, the conflicting perspectives including her own, and the deadlock. She told them about her opinions, Cadfael's opposition, and Bran's willingness to give her one chance. Alistair found it rather enlightening, and Arlath simply heaved a heavy sigh, "And that is why I'm here."

"Cadfael… I heard of him from Marethari. Supposedly, he and my father got into a lot of fights regarding our people's relationships with humans," he muttered, "At least Bran hasn't lost his senses yet."

"Who exactly are these keepers?" asked Alistair, sounding a little left out.

"Cadfael is a keeper who kept to the Frostback Mountains during Ferelden's war with Orlais. Unfortunately, the mountains weren't isolated enough, and he had a number of run-ins with chevaliers and Orlesians. And since we all know how history tells of the Orlesian occupier's hospitality, you could imagine his hostility to humans. He's highly respected among the keepers and is a tactical genius. In fact, his grandfather organized the clans fleeing the Dales and turned it into a fighting force that nearly annihilated the Clayne tribes when we first came to Ferelden. Suffice to say that Cadfael is just as honored as his grandfather. As for Bran, he's the oldest keeper after Zathrian. His wisdom is well regarded and often mediates the keepers during the gathering of the clans. I only met him once in passing two years ago, and he wasn't senile," explained Arlath, "If you were to discuss the prospect of settling in the Hinterlands with the Dalish, they would be the two of the main keepers to speak to."

"You mean the ones I'd have to convince? That can't be too hard right?" asked Alistair.

"I don't know about that," said Arlath, "Bran is a moderate and reasonable enough, but he is a very cautious man. You would need to provide him with enough proof about something before he takes you seriously. Now Cadfael is a bit more conservative in his Dalish mentality… if Loghain was an elf, that would be him."

Alistair felt a little deflated, and looked to Lanaya.

"I just don't see why I can't talk to them," said Alistair, "I'm sure once they meet _me_ they can know just how… _uncunning_ I really am."

"Did you just invent a new word?" asked Arlath.

"One of the perks of being royalty," quipped Alistair.

"Even if you talked to them, and saw how… honest you are, they would still have their suspicions," repeated Lanaya, "We have been promised things by humans before, and they have not always held true."

"So they send you here to see how the nobles and people react…" thought Arlath, "That's very risky… especially since I'm not sure you know how to interact with humans."

"I have a basic understanding… of the theory. But that is why I'm here: to learn politics and social graces from you," said Lanaya.

Arlath shot an eyebrow, and looked at her oddly before Alistair who had a knowing grin. Lanaya knew something was up, and she faced the two.

"I'm flattered that you and the other keepers think I am well versed in politics and interacting with humans, but the truth is rather disappointing," said Arlath, "I can govern well enough and settle disputes, but I'm about not good at interacting with humans, and when it comes to politics… well I'd rather not get into that."

Seeing the rather distressed look on Lanaya, Arlath cleared his throat, "Varel however is another story. He is the politician, and diplomat. You can learn from him. I did, and he'd be a much better teacher than me as well."

"I… see," she said quietly.

She was rather disappointed and scared, but oddly excited as well. While she wanted to learn from a Dalish, she was rather curious what learning from a human would be like. She took Varel as a decent enough person, for a human anyway, and Arlath trusted him.

"Ma nuvenin, I will accept tutelage from Varel, if he will have me," said Lanaya.

"You don't need to be so formal about it," said Arlath, "Anyway, I'll talk to Varel about it later. I'll even help in whatever way I can, so don't worry," seeing the relieved look on her face, he cleared his throat, "Now then, when Varel thinks you're ready you and clan could settle on some land here in the arling."

"Truly?" she asked, her eyes lit up

"Yes," said Arlath, "You need proof for your argument correct? What better way than to play it out here in the arling. At least for a time."

"Wait, not that that isn't a good idea, but are you sure the Banns wouldn't mind a Dalish clan living on their land?" asked Alistair.

"I never said there was a Bann living on the land I'd designate to them," replied Arlath, "If you remember in one of my letters, some of the banns tried to oust me out with force; they even hired Antivan Crows to carry out the deed. Needless to say, they failed and now their lands are Grey Warden property."

"And their families?" asked Lanaya.

"I had them exiled from the arling as pariahs. It's a mercy compared to the eradication of an entire line," replied Arlath coldly, "Now… as for the clan in the Wending Woods… getting in contact with them will be particularly difficult."

"Err… Why?" asked Lanaya, caught off guard by the change in topic.

"Well… I can't really keep track of their position for one. Between my duties as Warden-Commander, and the Arl of this land, I don't have a lot of time to meet with them. They keep themselves well hidden. I could find them, but that could take days, and well my duties don't really give me that kind of time. Last I heard, they were near Blackmarsh. We could try looking there when there's time," said Arlath.

"Well, I don't have to look for them right away, but it does need to be done at some point," she said.

"Alright then," began Arlath, "if that is all we have to talk about for now then you should probably rest up, both of you. Lanaya," the keeper turned to him, "Would you like to stay here in the keep?

"In the keep? What for?" she asked.

"You technically are a guest of state; often times they stay in one of the guest suites," he explained, "So, would you mind it at all?"

"Thank you for the offer Arlath, but my place is with my clan," she replied.

"Somehow I knew you'd say no. Still, it never hurts to ask. In that case, I will escort you back to your clan, if that is ok?"

"That would be nice, ma serranas."

Arlath turned to Alistair, "By the way, the nobles are going to be here day after tomorrow to pay homage to their king. So get ready."

"Oh, joy of joys" he said wryly.

"It's your fault for coming here," he replied before facing Lanaya, "You should come as well. It would be good for the nobles to meet a Dalish keeper and vice-versa."

"I guess that would be ok, if you think I won't do something… well, bad," said Lanaya.

"You doing something bad? Perish the thought. Just behave as you would during an arlathvhen, that's essentially what this is."

"Alright, then I guess I could do that. No problem."

Arlath led them outside the throne room, and told a guard to escort Alistair to the guest quarters while he led Lanaya along back the way they came. The walk was quiet, and Arlath could tell that the keeper was deep in thought. He cleared his throat and got her attention.

"So, what do you think, about all this, I mean?" asked Arlath.

"Well… naturally, I'm nervous. I spent months getting ready, but when we actually get here… this is all very overwhelming."

"It's ok to be a little scared," said Arlath, "I know what's it's like to be overwhelmed by something you don't understand. But unlike me, you will have the luxury of having someone to guide you through it."

He stopped and faced, "I promise you this, I will do everything in my power to help you succeed in the task appointed to you."

That was what Lanaya wanted to hear. All day, she had been nervous, wondering if she could succeed, but hearing those reassurances that it would be alright and that he would help strengthened her hopes.

"Ma serranas."

She had a small smile on her lips, and a grateful expression. He smirked somewhat continued walking.

"You're welcome."

**Author's Notes**

**Stroud's in the fiction, but he will play a minor role for the most part.**

**Elvish Translation: **_Halam sahlin, Velanna…_- **Roughly, this means "Enough Velanna…**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	4. Dinner With the Neighbors

**First the story, then why it took so long to update. If you're a returning reader, start over from chapter 1… sorry. Chapter 1 is now chapters 1-2, Chapter 2 is now chapter 3, and Chapter 4 is the new stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age Origins, Awakening, Dragon Age II or any of the DLC. All that stuff belongs to EA, BioWare, and their kickass writers.**

**Chapter 4: Dinner With the Neighbors**

The camp was almost completely set up when Arlath arrived with Lanaya. He invited Lanaya to eat dinner with him, the king, and the wardens later that evening. Thinking it would be good practice for the dinner with the nobles the following evening, she accepted the invitation, and would prepare herself for later, for now she needed to tell her clan the news regarding their stay in Amaranthine.

For the most part the clan took the idea of staying in the area for a while with mixed feelings. While they did not mind being Arlath's company, the prospect of staying in one place for what may be a very long time was mind-boggling. In Ferelden, one month was the longest any clan could hope to stay in an area, and it was very likely they would be staying for more than that. However, Lanaya did intend for her clan to keep busy, and assured them all that Arlath would keep an eye on them. Despite their qualms, the clan acquiesced to her intentions, and everyone, including Lanaya, got to work finishing up their encampment.

Despite her position as keeper, Lanaya participated in the assembly of the camp. Typically, both as a keeper and a first, she would not be a part of such menial tasks, but after the werewolf attack the duties were spread thin and she wound up taking up some of them to pick up the slack. She found the work oddly soothing, and did it often to the point where the clan did not see the point in trying to convince her not to.

Once the camp was assembled, she noticed an elderly elf approach the camp. Lanaya and several of the hunters made their way to meet her and as they got closer to her, they noticed the vallaslin markings on the woman's face. The woman gave a courteous bow to Lanaya, before giving her a kind smile.

"Andaran atish'an keeper, I am Ashalle of Clan Sabrae," said the woman.

"Aneth ara. I am Lanaya, a pleasure to meet you," replied the young woman, "Clan Sabrae is Arlath's clan is it not? Are you a warden as well?"

"Creators no," chuckled Ashalle, "I'm too old to be doing what that da'len does on a daily basis. I am here because I wish to be with the boy."

"I see," said Lanaya, "Is there something I can help you with."

"Not really, I just wanted to know which clan would be staying with us. You were Zathrian's first weren't you?"

"I was," answered Lanaya.

"You must be very proud to have served under him," said Ashalle.

"Did you know the keeper?" asked Lanaya.

"…Yes," said Ashalle diplomatically, "He will always be one of our people's most venerated keepers. We will not forget him."

"Ma serranas, Ashalle."

The elder elven woman smiled kindly at the young keeper, "You are most welcome. Now then, may I join you're fire? It would be nice to spend time with my fellow Dalish."

"Well, the camp is all set up, so feel free to join us."

"Ma serranas Keeper Lanaya."

**xXxXx**

At nightfall, Nathaniel walked down the hall to Arlath's second office. Why the commander needed two different rooms to conduct his affairs he would never know. Not only did the other wardens not know what he did, but whenever someone tried to ask, he would say that he did not nose into their affairs thus had no right to nose into his.

"Oh well, whatever he does doesn't interfere with his duties, so I can't really complain," he mumbled to himself.

He stood in front of the door when he arrived, and knocked loudly.

"Commander!"

After a moment of silence, he heard what sounded like loud tumbling, then something falling down, and finally a curse in elven with the Dalish accent slightly bleeding through. The door knob twisted, and the face of a very tired Arlath poked his head out, his short hair a mess, his eyes were closed, and he was rubbing the back of his head. Nathaniel would have laughed if it wasn't considered unprofessional.

"Wut is it Nate?" he said, his Dalish accent still in his voice.

"Dinner is almost ready, and Keeper Lanaya is with Madam Ashalle in the lobby."

"Right, tell them I just woke up, and I'll be down to greet them in a moment," said Arlath before he yawned.

Nathaniel merely nodded in head in agreement before the commander closed the door gently.

…

Arlath put himself together in an organized haste, and did his utmost to look presentable. His short hair was brushed the way he liked it with parted at the right side of his head with the left side falling across his brow with three strands at the point of separation, and he dressed himself in his more comfortable Dalish leathers this time rather than the armor of diligence that he wore for formal occasions. He checked himself in a mirror briefly before he went down to the lobby area. The last thing he wanted was for Ashalle to pick apart his appearance in front of his men and especially in front of Alistair and the guest keeper.

Once he was ready, Arlath left the room, locked the door tightly, and tucked the key in his armor before he went down the steps, where was greeted by Ashalle and the keeper.

"Aneth ara Ashalle, I see you've found the keeper. Will you be joining us as well?"

"You two go on ahead. I think I'll have dinner with Samuel and the other elves. You and your wardens… are too much," said Ashalle before leaving them alone.

Arlath gave his guardian a puzzled expression, but then remembered the infamous warden appetite.

"We're not that bad Ashalle."

"So you say," she responded before going off.

Arlath waved his guardian farewell before he cleared his throat and gestured to a corridor, and he led Lanaya down a series of corridors. Another reason Lanaya turned down his offer to let her stay in the keep was because she realized how easy it was to get lost in the building. After going through the maze of hallways, they finally approached a door, and the commander opened them himself.

Lanaya scanned the room, and immediately took note of the long, large table in the center where the wardens and the king had gathered. There were a variety of meats, fruits, and vegetables piled on, and the wardens helping themselves. In the corner was a large cask where the dwarf from earlier, Oghren, was passed out next to a plate of meat and snoring.

The next place her eyes settled on was the table itself where the wardens were seated with the king. Nathaniel and Stroud ate in a very proper manner, and Velanna did the same, naturally expected from a first. The king and Sigrun were a completely different story. They ate their food in an unnatural frenzy, almost akin to wolves, and Lanaya stared at it in morbid fascination.

"Wardens!" announced the commander.

All the eating stopped, and Oghren snored loudly. The wardens all stood, and faced their commander, except for Velanna, who stared at her plate, and Oghren, who simply changed positions on the floor.

"Table manners tonight… our honored guest is present."

They all sat down, and began to eat their food in a more orderly fashion. Lanaya looked to the commander, and was in awe that in a few seconds he could completely reverse the feeling of the entire atmosphere. She looked at the dwarf by the cask, and noticed he did not follow Arlath's orders. The commander noticed the direction she was staring at, and tapped her shoulder.

"Don't worry about him, this is normal."

"Shouldn't he at least be at the table?"

"Hmm… nah, he'd just be rude."

"I never thought it would ever be quiet at this table," said an elderly voice. 

Lanaya turned around to see Varel approach from the side.

"We're a lot of things Varel, but table slobs? Never," said Arlath.

"Of course," chuckled the seneschal before facing the keeper, "Arlath has spoken to me, and I understand I will be teaching you about Ferelden politics as it will be the most relevant. These lessons will include human social graces as well, which means you may be called to be away from your clan for an extended period if it came to it. Would you find this arrangement be acceptable, my lady?"

"If possible I'd like to stay close to my clan, but if it is necessary then yes, that would be fine. And please do not refer to me as 'my lady.' I am hardly a noblewoman."

"It is meant as a sign of respect. I apologize if I've offended you. In any case, I look forward to teaching you. You may be a far better student than the commander," said Varel before facing Arlath, "By the way commander, we received a messenger just now. I need to talk with you, it's very important as it will concern the king, and Nathaniel."

"Very well," said Arlath, "I'll just escort Lanaya to the table, and then we can talk."

Varel nodded, and Arlath took her to table and sat her next to Sigrun before dismissing himself. To Lanaya, she seemed to be the friendliest, or at the very least, the least dubious-looking of the Wardens. The petite woman looked up at the keeper with a mug of ale in her face before revealing a grin.

"Hi," said the perky dwarf.

"Hello… Sigrun was it?"

"That's my name," she replied cheerfully, "What are you waiting for, dig in."

Lanaya, saw the food on the table, and gingerly picked up some biscuits, sliced meats, and some cheese as well as some wine. She bit into the food, and found out why the wardens ate the way they ate. The food was incredible, and she immediately made for some of the grapes in a nearby bowl.

"So, are you an elf like Velanna?" Sigrun asked.

"If by elf you mean a Dalish, then yes I am, and so is the commander."

"Hmm… interesting. Anyway at least you're not _like_ Velanna," she asked mildly confused, "We don't really need two people cursing angrily at the world."

Velanna growled at Sigrun's words, "You realize I am across the table."

"Sorry," giggled Sigrun, "I thought you were still ignoring me."

Velanna gave a huff before continuing with her meal. Lanaya looked to the former First, and cleared her throat.

"So Velanna," she began and caught her attention, "How did you come to be a Grey Warden? Arlath could not have recruited you very easily."

"I went willingly," she answered tersely.

"But what about your clan?"

"I had disagreements, another is leading them, and I needed the power of wardens. Now drop it," she snapped.

"…very well," muttered Lanaya.

Everyone looked at the two elven women, except Oghren who was still out cold. Arlath suddenly reentered the room, and everyone but the two women looked at him. One of his black eyebrows cocked up, and he looked around, looking as though he was waiting for someone to say something.

"So… anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

No one answered, but the silence was more than enough to raise his concerns. His gaze fell to Lanaya and Velanna, and the familiar looks on their faces. It was the same expression that Marethari had during an Arlathvhen whenever she got into an argument with one of the keepers. He should have warned Lanaya about Velanna's… temper he thought as he took a deep breath.

"In any cas…" he began before facing the passed out dwarf by the giant keg, "Oghren, darkspawn!"

"Wha-!" said Oghren as he shot up and drew his axe out, shifting into an attack stance.

"Now that I have your attention, I have some good news, and more than one bad news… probably. The bad news is that when the nobles get here, we will be having an additional guest by the name Fergus Cousland, Teryn of Highever."

Nathaniel's blood went cold at the thought.

" I figured as much," said Arlath as he saw the pale expression on Nathaniel's face, "Varel told me what your father did, but don't worry there is some good news. The good news is that Fergus will be bringing his younger sister, to formally introduce her to Alistair."

"Wait… what?" "Elizabeth's coming?" said Alistair and Nathaniel at the same time.

"That's correct," he replied, "She survived Arl Howe's treachery, and will be making herself known to the public again. This means that we have to make sure that neither Fergus or his sister murder Nate here in the middle of drinks."

"And just how is this good news?" asked Nathaniel in a strained voice.

"Well aside from the fact that a woman survived your father's ambitions, Alistair meets a potential match for queen, and you get to reconcile your differences with the Couslands… or rather what's left of them."

If Nathaniel could get any paler, he would.

"The only reconciliation Fergus Cousland will accept is my head on the block," cried out Nathaniel.

Arlath released a sigh.

"This is happening Nathaniel whether you like it or not. Just remember that you are no longer a Howe, but a Grey Warden. If either Fergus or his sister try to kill you, we'll defend you, no matter what," he said trying to look as assuring as possible

"…Please excuse me commander," said Nathaniel with a defeated look and voice.

Arlath seeing this was a lot for the former lordling to take, gestured his head to the door. When Nathaniel was gone, Arlath sat down and ripped off a turkey leg.

"Well… what are you all waiting for? It's done, there's nothing we can do about it. So eat," said Arlath before he bit into his food.

Everyone at the table continued eating, and Oghren tried to drink his twentieth (at least the wardens thought) tankard of ale before passing out in front of the cask again. At the table, Alistair and Arlath caught up, exchanging stories about how ruling over people had its benefits and downsides, one of which were the seemingly endless number of women wanting to marry him.

"You're probably the first man I've ever met who doesn't like the idea of hundreds of women pining after you."

"It was flattering at first, but now… well I just hope the nobles tomorrow don't bring it up in conversation," said Alistair.

"It'll come up until you get yourself a wife. Hopefully this Elizabeth will strike your fancy, eh," he answered before facing Lanaya, "So Lanaya, is your clan settling in alright?"

Lanaya was talking with Sigrun when the question came up and caught her by surprise.

"I'm sorry…?"

"I asked if your clan in settling in alright? Have you had any problems with anyone?"

"Oh, no we haven't; thank you for your concern. The only problem my clan has is grasping the idea that this whole fortress is your home."

Arlath chuckled at the statement, "This isn't _my_ home per se. It's more of a home of the Grey Wardens, and the townspeople."

"But you are in charge, so wouldn't that make this yours?"

"If I was a human lord and had a human sense of ownership, then yes I suppose it would. But I'm not. I'm a Dalish and a Grey Warden, which is different," answered Arlath in a light, but stern voice.

Lanaya felt her lips quirk at the answer, before popping a grape in her mouth. The whole table talked for a few more hours telling jokes, and exchanging stories. Eventually, it was ninth watch rotation, and because of the preparations for the up and coming party in two days, everyone was about ready to call it a night. As everyone got up, Arlath approached Lanaya.

"I'll take you back to your clan."

"That's not necessary, I know the way back," she responded.

Arlath raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Well… I take the corridor on the left then… right until the second…" she became flushed in frustration, "Sorry… I just didn't want to be a burden."

"Come on," he said lightly, and she followed him back out.

"Now about your lessons," he began as the exited the keep proper, "I was thinking about sending Varel to your clan."

"Sending him to the clan? I'm not sure that would be wise," said Lanaya very quickly.

"Oh, on the contrary it will be very wise. This way, you can have your lessons without having your clan constantly worried about what kind of "corruptive influences" you will be exposed to. Besides, how are you going to get along with human nations if you won't let one human into your camp?"

"I have no qualms with the idea, but Sarel and several of the elders would. I also don't want the hunters to threaten him either."

"Varel puts up with me everyday so he knows what to expect from a wary Dalish."

"Don't you think we could have talked about this over dinner with the other Wardens?"

"It just occurred to me, and besides isn't that what we're doing now?"

Lanaya gave him a dirty look, but had to admit the idea did make sense. Earlier when Ashalle was in the encampment, the clan had completely objected to the idea of her being alone in a keep filled with human soldiers to learn politics. This plan would settle their fears, and give her the lessons that she would need. Assuming of course they would be willing to allow it.

"Does this normally happen? These afterthoughts I mean," she asked in a slightly frustrated voice.

"Only on my best days."

"…Ma nuvenin, but you're coming with me when I explain this arrangement."

"Ma nuvenin; now I have to see if Varel will agree."

**Ok, so there's the new story. I think it flows a lot better than the previous draft, and it will be easier to write now without making mistakes. I hope you enjoyed the new version.**

**Alright, what took so long? **

**After going over this story, I got confused with the Awakening and DA 2 timeframes, and since I didn't want to have to do guestimated timeframes, I decided to do some major alterations. My OCD-ness aside, a lot of the things I wanted to put in the story would not work if I had kept things going as they were, and add to that the familiar, nagging feeling of dissatisfaction while reading it thinking, 'I can do better than this.'**

**So there you have it, why it took so long to get this chapter up. **

**Anyway some good news (and partially why it took so long to write again), I finally played Dragon Age 2, and I have to say it wasn't as bad as some people thought, though I will say that Anders became very insufferable in Act 3. Fenris was a total badass, Isabela… I'm struggling to find out who's funnier: her of Zevran, and Merill was so cute, in a bubbly, elven blood mage kind of way. And she was voiced by Eve Myles from Torchwood, how could I not like her! And the ARISHOK—Qunari are even more badass. Can't wait for DA 3… I hope there's a DA 3. **

**Now that that's out of the way, what I'm trying to say is that now that I've played Dragon Age 2, I can better write this story.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Considering Elissa is the default name of the female human noble, Elizabeth isn't the most original. But since Ferelden is modeled after England, I thought one of the most recognizable names of British royalty seemed appropriate.**

**Reviewer Responses**

**Lakhiz: Thanks for the review, sorry I haven't been reviewing your stuff, but I'll get to it now that I've finished this update. I appreciate your insight on Alistair's treatment on Nathaniel. Going over it, I may have overdone it a bit, but while writing it, I thought it was appropriate, given Alistair's tendency to mistrust people from time to time. Thanks again for the insight, and keep rocking with Tainted Blood.**

**Albino Wings: Thanks for the review. I promise I will try to make this story interesting.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
